


Czyżbyś... znów to zaczynał, krowo?

by oEllenao



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Thor: The Dark World Prelude - Fandom
Genre: Bromance, Canon Compliant, Community: Mirriel, Family Issues, Friendship, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Post-Thor: The Dark World
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29264514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oEllenao/pseuds/oEllenao
Summary: Fik napisany do akcji Dłużej i szczęśliwiej na forum Mirriel.Za kanon uznaję jedynie filmy 2008-2014, więc nie, to nie jest fix-it ani alternatywa. Age of Ultron i Civil War nie było. Gagnarok, wszystko po nim (włącznie z serialem o Lokim i pozostałymi) zwyczajnie dla mnie nie miały nigdy miejsca, ot, istnieją jako odrębne rzeczy, parodie (bo czy ktoś jest w nich in character? nie). Zresztą sam Waititi uważa swoje filmy za niekanoniczne.Oczywiście kocham fabułę dwóch Thorów i Avengersów, kocham otwarte zakończenie Mrocznego Świata, tylko... czasami chciałoby się zapewnienia, że tam ostatecznie będzie dłużej i szczęśliwiej ^^ Niedawno znajoma z tumblra zapytała mnie, jak wyobrażam sobie takie ostateczne zakończenie dla Asgardu -koło, pociąg robiący pętlę, tak to zawsze widziałam, ba, byłam pewna że wszystko do tego zmierza.Fik zawiera nawiązanie do komiksu (ale takiego wchodzącego do kanonu, napisanego pod filmy, jako łącznik Avengersów i Thorów) - Thor: The Dark World Prelude (objaśnienie na końcu, komiks zaś w razie czego dostępny jest online).Credits: Są tu cytaty, pewne nawiązania do wzmianek w filmach (i scen rozszerzonych bądź usuniętych - wszystkie traktuję jako kanon), więc wszystko, co wam brzmi znajomo, należy do MCU itd. ^^Tytuł też jest nawiązaniem do filmu, cały, z krową - i tak, wiem, nie umiem w tytuły ;DAha, może czytać wam się nieco dziwnie - starałam się, naprawdę, ale miałam dłuuugą przerwę od pisania (rok? dwa?) i obawiam się, że mogę pisać nieco skostniale.
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 3





	Czyżbyś... znów to zaczynał, krowo?

**Author's Note:**

> Fik napisany do akcji Dłużej i szczęśliwiej na forum Mirriel. 
> 
> Za kanon uznaję jedynie filmy 2008-2014, więc nie, to nie jest fix-it ani alternatywa. Age of Ultron i Civil War nie było. Gagnarok, wszystko po nim (włącznie z serialem o Lokim i pozostałymi) zwyczajnie dla mnie nie miały nigdy miejsca, ot, istnieją jako odrębne rzeczy, parodie (bo czy ktoś jest w nich in character? nie). Zresztą sam Waititi uważa swoje filmy za niekanoniczne. 
> 
> Oczywiście kocham fabułę dwóch Thorów i Avengersów, kocham otwarte zakończenie Mrocznego Świata, tylko... czasami chciałoby się zapewnienia, że tam ostatecznie będzie dłużej i szczęśliwiej ^^ Niedawno znajoma z tumblra zapytała mnie, jak wyobrażam sobie takie ostateczne zakończenie dla Asgardu -  
> koło, pociąg robiący pętlę, tak to zawsze widziałam, ba, byłam pewna że wszystko do tego zmierza. 
> 
> Fik zawiera nawiązanie do komiksu (ale takiego wchodzącego do kanonu, napisanego pod filmy, jako łącznik Avengersów i Thorów) - Thor: The Dark World Prelude (objaśnienie na końcu, komiks zaś w razie czego dostępny jest online).  
> Credits: Są tu cytaty, pewne nawiązania do wzmianek w filmach (i scen rozszerzonych bądź usuniętych - wszystkie traktuję jako kanon), więc wszystko, co wam brzmi znajomo, należy do MCU itd. ^^  
> Tytuł też jest nawiązaniem do filmu, cały, z krową - i tak, wiem, nie umiem w tytuły ;D
> 
> Aha, może czytać wam się nieco dziwnie - starałam się, naprawdę, ale miałam dłuuugą przerwę od pisania (rok? dwa?) i obawiam się, że mogę pisać nieco skostniale.

Kiedy Thor zmierza korytarzem ku sali tronowej, powoli (przecież na niego czekają), przelotnie spoglądając na mijanych strażników, kolumny, rzeźby, całą resztę pałacu, myśli o tym, znów, jak szybko wszystko do nich przychodzi (dobre, złe).  
Olbrzymi (Jotunowie, poprawia się prędko), Thanos, Malekith, potem znów Thanos, a gdzieś pomiędzy przyjaciele z Midgardu i sprawy z Lokim. Tak, od czasu wtargnięcia Jotunów Thor nie narzeka na brak przygód, ale nie, nie, to nie wtedy czas nagle przyśpieszył. Przyśpieszył? A może to Thor gdzieś się w nim zatrzymał albo zagubił? Może jakieś czary sprawiły, że od niedawna odczuwa czas tak, jak muszą odczuwać go Midgardczycy? Od niedawna. Bo przecież niedawno były tu elfy Malekitha, pełno było zniszczeń (Thor wciąż słyszy oburzenie Lokiego, „Brawo, właśnie ściąłeś głowę dziadkowi!”). Niedawno patrzył, jak umiera matka, a potem Loki, a potem serce ojca i jego własne. Ojciec. Niedawno rozmawiali (wciąż pamięta każde słowo, swoje, Odyna, każdą reakcję). Niedawno Thor opuścił Asgard (a jego opuściła Jane, choć tak naprawdę nigdy nie byli razem). Niedawno włóczył się po światach, szukając sensu pochowanego razem z Lokim (nieoficjalnie; oficjalnie wciąż był księciem i obrońcą światów gotowym na wezwanie). I równie niedawno tu wrócił.  
A jednak kolumny są całe, nigdzie nie ma ani kawałka gruzu, dziadek Bor znów ma głowę na karku i znów jest najbardziej majestatycznym posągiem (nie licząc pradziadka Buriego).  
  
Wszędzie jest cicho, wręcz podejrzanie cicho, ale Thor wie dlaczego. W końcu przystaje przed wrotami. Całe życie, cały gwar Asgardu, zostały zamknięte w sali. Nie, tym razem nie będzie zwlekał, nie wkroczy dumnie jak Sleipnir do Jotunheim i nie, nie urządzi przedstawienia. Po prostu wejdzie.  
Gdy wchodzi, jest tak jak dawniej. Jest tak jak zanim. Zanim przybyły tu elfy, zanim Thanos zaatakował Midgard, zanim Loki zepsuł... wprowadził do domu Jotunów. Zanim ojciec utracił tyle sił, myśli Thor. Odyn jak zwykle natychmiast go zauważa; odchodzi od tronu, idzie w stronę Thora, a uradowany tłum usuwa mu się z drogi. Tłum. Tłum świętuje. W tłumie Thor dostrzega ich wszystkich. Frigga uśmiecha się do niego i znanym mu dobrze mrugnięciem daje znać, że wszystko jest w porządku. I rzeczywiście jest. Jak mogłoby nie być, skoro i Odyn, i Frigga, i Heimdall, Sif, Wojowie Trzej, i... Erik, Ian, Darcy, Jane (a z nią chyba ten jej... Richard?), Fury, Maria i Avengersi, syn Coula (agent, agent Coulson)... Loki. Skoro nikogo nie brakuje. Skoro wszyscy świętują.  
Więc jednak to się stało. Tak, Thor pamięta. Pamięta, jak odkrył, że Loki żyje i że on sam był jeszcze bardziej wstrząśnięty niż za pierwszym razem (i że nie uwierzył tak prędko jak wtedy — ale wtedy to matka, jej magia, przekazała mu wieści, wtedy Loki spadał z Bifrostu, a nie wykrwawiał się w ramionach Thora). Pamięta, jak odkrył, co się stało z Odynem. I Friggą („Wszystko, co robi twój ojciec, zawsze ma jakiś cel” — lubiła powtarzać obu synom; zapomniała wtedy wspomnieć o sobie, ale nie, Thor nie jest już na nią zły, nie może, matka miała prawo, miała cel, a on... oni mają ją, z powrotem). Pamięta, jak poznali prawdę o losie Lokiego (i o planach Thanosa względem Wszechświata, ale Thor pamięta najmocniej o losie Lokiego). Pamięta, jak razem z ojcem (nigdy jeszcze nie widział Odyna w takim szale; o swojej furii pamięta we fragmentach) poprzysięgli tytanowi (tyranowi) zemstę. I pamięta, jak jej dokonali (to i tak za mało), oni wszyscy, całe dziewięć światów i reszta Wszechświata — bo przecież wina Thanosa nie zaczynała się i nie kończyła na Lokim.  
Odnieśli zwycięstwo — Heimdall przypomina, tak na wszelki wypadek; w oczach ma złote błyski, śmieje się. Być może myśli, że Thor zbyt dużo wypił. Albo dostrzegł jego niedowierzanie. Bo Thor pamięta, ale wciąż nie może uwierzyć.  
— Mógłbyś chociaż udawać, że się cieszysz, synu. — Ojciec stoi teraz przy nim, patrzy przenikliwie.  
— Cieszę się.  
— Naprawdę? Odnoszę wrażenie, że przy Lokim...  
Thor uśmiecha się szeroko.  
— Przy Lokim, ojcze, każdy dziś wygląda jak żałobnik.  
Kiedy obaj zerkają w stronę jego młodszego brata (śmiejącego się właśnie z Fandralem z czegoś, co opowiadają Steve i Tony), Thor nawet nie powstrzymuje ognia w sercu:  
— Możesz być z tego dumny.  
Odyn nie mówi nic, nie musi. Thor przeprasza i zostawia go samego z myślami.  
  
Wkrótce jednak, kiedy wita się z przybyłymi, kiedy pozwala się wyściskać i gdy od Volstagga dostaje kielich pitnego miodu, znów słyszy głos ojca. Tym razem Odyn przemawia do wszystkich. Thor słucha. O tym, jak dumny jest król (bo królem pozostanie Odyn) z obu synów (a Thor i Loki pozostaną książętami, skoro Odyn odzyskał siły, skoro oni nigdy szczerze nie pragnęli tronu). Thor zawsze o tym wiedział, teraz jednak Odyn mówi o tym głośno i nie między wierszami, wszyscy zaś słuchają. Słucha Loki.  
I wtedy przestaje słuchać Thor. Nie, nie do końca, przecież docierają do niego opowieści ojca. Tylko że... nie dla nich Thor tu przyszedł. Owszem, docenia gest ojca, docenia tę wspaniałą ceremonię na cześć własną i brata. Ale nie dlatego tu jest. I nie dla tych pochwał, które teraz tłum kieruje w jego stronę (dobrze, że najpierw doceniono Lokiego i jego magię, myśli).  
Ktoś zaczyna go wołać, zapewne Heimdall albo Tyr, zapewne z przypomnieniem, że będzie musiał przemówić tuż po ojcu. Upija łyk miodu, szybko stawia kielich na jednej z ław (pełnym się nie rzuca i nie prosi o następny).  
— Wybaczcie, ale muszę... — Uśmiechem próbuje zaczarować zebranych. — Mam pilną sprawę do załatwienia. Wrócę niebawem.  
Mówi to głośno, rozgląda się, potem przez moment zatrzymuje na czymś wzrok i odchodzi.  
  
Za najbliższym filarem schody prowadzą na balkon, na balkonie zaś...  
— Co tak długo? — Witają go grymas na twarzy i iskry w zielonych oczach brata. — Skrzydła na hełmie, Mjölnir za pasem, a ty...  
Lokiemu łatwo mówić. Thor nie potrafi znikać sprzed oczu innych tak, by nie zwracali uwagi. Tylko Loki to potrafi — uciec nawet przed wzrokiem Heimdalla, od zawsze (Thor wspomina dawne zabawy, Raz, dwa, trzy: Heimdall patrzy! — Loki zawsze w to wygrywał, a Thor wówczas trochę, tylko trochę, zazdrościł mu magii). Loki cały czas żartuje, jest w swoim żywiole, Thor może więc tylko słuchać. O swoich popsutych zabawkach. O wymykaniu się (z ich własnej!) ceremonii. O Volstaggu, który na pewno właśnie dobiera im się do deseru. O...  
Ale w końcu przychodzi ten czas, gdy Loki milknie. Gdy kończą się żarty, a następny ruch należy do Thora. Tylko że Thor naprawdę nie miałby nic przeciwko, gdyby brat jeszcze trochę pożartował. Loki wygląda dokładnie tak, jak tuż przed ich wyprawą do Jotunheim. Jak radosne — tym razem całkowicie — dziecko (Thor nagle przypomina sobie, że obaj wciąż są bardzo młodzi). Bez śladu zmęczenia, sińców, tamtych potwornych niebieskich oczu, bez smutku i wyrzutów (tych sumienia też, Thor wie) w spojrzeniu, bez cudzych głosów w głowie. I bez ostrza Przeklętego w brzuchu.  
— A więc... — Thor zagaduje. — Tym razem żadnych koronacji.  
— Tak...  
— Co mamy w planach?  
Przez krótki moment Loki zerka na niego w milczeniu. Kiedy nie dostaje od Thora żadnego rozwinięcia, na twarzy robi mu się ta śmieszna mina, te ściągnięte usta, te oczy wielkie jak oczy Bilgesnipa (takiego zdziwionego).  
— A co masz na myśli?  
— Och, błagam! — Thor kieruje spojrzenie w stronę ucztujących na dole. — Spójrz, jak tam wesoło...  
I, zanim Loki powie mu, że dobrze wie, jak wesoło i że sam się dobrze bawił przed wywołaniem na balkon, dodaje:  
— Dobre jedzenie? Pieśni? Tańce? Poczekaj... Na czym stanęło wtedy... zanim Jotunowie... Hm?  
Loki nawet się nie namyśla. Zwalcza uśmiech, wzdycha:  
— Cóż, nie chciałeś dać nam buziaka.  
— Ach... naprawdę?!  
Gdy Loki tylko przytakuje ze śmiertelnie poważną miną, Thor czuje, jak jego uśmiech robi się coraz szerszy.  
— To skandal! — Kręci głową w udawanym oburzeniu (tyle wystarczy, by Loki zaczął się śmiać).  
A potem daje im tego buziaka. A raczej daje go Lokiemu w policzek. Loki ma tak zdziwioną minę (najpierw sam się prosi, a później się dziwi, cały Loki), że Thorowi ze śmiechu ciekną już łzy.  
Jest tak dobrze, tak normalnie. Nie myśli już o tym, kiedy to się wszystko zdążyło zdarzyć. Bo czy to takie istotne? Ważne, że to jest.  
Na chwilę zamyka oczy.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  
Kiedy je otwiera, wokół jest ciszej, nie ma już Lokiego, nie ma Friggi, nie widzi Odyna, pozostali też gdzieś zniknęli. Czuje, że istnieje tylko on i myśl, ta jedna myśl: znów. Znów wszystko było jak dawniej. Znów wszystko było tak samo. Kolejny identyczny sen — ile już takich miał? Na pewno więcej niż palców u ręki. U obu rąk.  
Thor cały drży. Zimno tu, nie tak jak w Jotunheim, nie, tu nie ma śniegu i lodu, nie ma złowrogich spojrzeń Olbrzymów (przecież nimi są, nawet jeśli tak jak w śnie nazwie ich Jotunami, a Loki... Loki urodził się po to, by być Asgardczykiem; Loki jest... zawsze był Asgardczykiem, więc Thor naprawdę nie musi ich zwać Jotunami, zresztą... Lokiego już nie ma). Tutejszy chłód jest dziwny. Wokół króluje zimno, ale największy mróz jakby... obrał sobie ciało Thora za siedzibę. Thor ma wrażenie, że krew w nim zamarza, że żyły robią się coraz twardsze i zaraz go zmiażdżą; zamiast kości czuje ciężkie sople lodu (a może stal?), umysł ciąży mu jak kamień — to cud, że jeszcze jest przytomny.  
Sen. Thor pamięta, że pierwszy nawiedził go krótko po śmierci Lokiego w Svartalfheim. Na kolejne długo nie czekał. Pamięta też dobrze, że na samym początku były jak tortura, może i słodka, kiedy jeszcze tkwił na ich granicy, dopiero się budząc, ale gdy tylko wracał do rzeczywistości, czekała tam na niego gorycz. Później zaś... po prostu mu się śniły, po prostu były. W każdym miesiącu, tygodniu, aż w końcu i dniu — choć nie, przecież czasem zdarzało im się znikać. Przecież wtedy Thor zaczynał za nimi tęsknić. Za tą wizją, która mogłaby się spełnić, ale nigdy się nie spełni. Za takim właśnie obrazem jego rodziny (dwóch rodzin, a może jednej wielkiej, w każdym razie wlicza Midgardczyków). Za tamtym szczególnym uczuciem. Sentymentem, jak nazwałby to Loki (bo oczywiście Thor ma swój ulubiony fragment snu i oczywiście jest nim tamta rozmowa z bratem — gdyby Thor tylko mógł, przyspieszałby sen i zwalniał właśnie na niej).  
  
Na samym początku to był tylko sen, powtarzający się sen. Na początku Thor wierzył, że sny nie odzwierciedlają rzeczywistości, nie mogą (na pewno był na pogrzebie matki i na pewno nic mu nie umknęło). Że to niemożliwe, nadal, tak jak wiele innych rzeczy we Wszechświecie (czy bycie bratem Lokiego nie nauczyło go czegoś przeciwnego?). Fałszywe nadzieje też nie były dla niego.  
Ale w końcu zaczęła go intrygować ta powtarzalność snu, ta identyczność, ta zadziwiająca spójność z rzeczywistością (rozstanie z Jane, jego wędrówka po światach, wspomnienia z przeszłości... przecież one są prawdziwe). Zaczęła nachodzić go myśl, że to coś znaczy. Że może to czyjeś czary (podejrzewałby brata, tylko że Loki...). Że może choć część tego snu jednak jest... prorocza? Że może nie każda nadzieja, tak jak trolle, zaraz musi być fałszywa (Loki tak mówił, o trollach — Thor nie ma pojęcia dlaczego, pamięta jedynie, że raz spotkali jednego, oni i Hogun, w lesie w Vanaheim i że po grzecznej, dyplomatycznej przemowie Lokiego troll nagle podszedł do nich, a właściwie do brata, i tak po prostu zmierzwił Lokiemu włosy, a moment później oderwał mu tę jego ukochaną zieloną pelerynę i zabrał ze sobą, machając osłupiałemu Lokiemu na do widzenia).  
A potem obawy i nadzieje szybko się pomieszały, tak, że nie wiedział już nic.  
  
— Nie ma tu zimna, a drżysz. Obudziliśmy cię, a wciąż śpisz...  
Dlatego jest tu, przy źródle, przed chwilą znów śnił, a Norny i ich... świta? (nie wie, kto tu jest kim, nie wie, jak kto tu wygląda, wszyscy są ukryci, wszędzie tylko czarne szaty i kaptury... i ta dziwna świątynia, cała w niebieskim świetle...) przyglądają się jego wizjom. Norny widzą najwięcej, podobno, podobno więcej niż Odyn i Heimdall. Norny zgodziły się mu pomóc... nie, przypomina sobie, zgodziły się go przyjąć. Jego i sen. Zgodziły się, choć w tym świecie, Nornheim, z jego reputacją bywało różnie (ale najwidoczniej Norny żyją innymi sprawami lub udają, że nie pamiętają jego dawnych wybryków — jego i Lokiego, tak, Thor wtedy przesadził z brawurą, a Loki z tamtym magicznym dymem...).  
— Tak... Właśnie tak... Patrz w głąb źródła.  
— Ale... tam jest tylko ten sen.  
— Czy niczego w nim nie widzisz?  
— Gdybym widział, nie musiałbym tu... Przepraszam! Przepraszam.  
— Niczego nie musiałeś. Chciałeś tu przyjść, synu Odyna. Pragniesz wiedzieć.  
— Powiedzcie mi. Proszę.  
Norny śmieją się z niego.  
— Co pragniesz usłyszeć?  
Znów ten śmiech, znów to wrażenie, że wkrótce wszystko zamarznie.  
— Myślisz, że znamy przyszłość? Że kierujemy losem Wszechświata?  
— Wszyscy tak o was mówią...  
— A może wszyscy się mylą?  
Thor nie wie, co powiedzieć. Nie chce nic mówić. Boi się odzywać w tym miejscu, boi się, że powie coś, przez co Norny zamkną go tu na zawsze. Nie chce mówić. Chce słuchać. Chce usłyszeć cokolwiek, byle to było więcej niż wie sam.  
Norny nie muszą kierować życiem, ale z pewnością muszą się na czymś znać... Na magii, na czymkolwiek, co mu pomoże...  
— Mogą się spełniać, lecz nie muszą. One całe. Lub tylko ich części.  
Czytają w myślach?  
— Nie wnikaj w sens snów, wnikaj w ich przyczynę.  
— Loki. — Słyszy własny głos.  
Norny milczą.  
Są gorsze od trolli, przemyka mu przez myśl; zapomina, że najprawdopodobniej go słyszą. Loki... Wszystko zaczęło się po jego śmierci, więc pewnie on jest tą przyczyną, w którą Thor ma wnikać. Ale... Dlaczego? Co ma zrozumieć? Że Loki, jego brat (młodszy, młodszy), przyjaciel (najlepszy), już nie wróci (i dlatego sen zawsze się urywa, zawsze nie pozwala dokończyć im rozmowy)? Thor jest tego świadom. Tak jak tego, że nic nie wróci mu Friggi, że nic nie przywróci Odynowi sił, że nigdy wszyscy nie spotkają się na tamtej ceremonii... Że tęskni za nim? Że nie potrafi się pogodzić z jego odejściem? Tego też jest świadom i to boleśnie. Że wolałby odejść razem z nim? Uśmiecha się, a przynajmniej próbuje. Cała Valhalla szybko miałaby ich dosyć!  
— Mój brat jest w Valhalli, a ja...  
Norny milczą. Znów.  
Dlaczego? Czekają, aż sam znajdzie rozwiązanie problemu? A może ich wszystkich bawi jego sytuacja? A może... To milczenie. Kiedy ktoś milknie? Kiedy nie zaprzecza. Albo... kiedy zna prawdę i...  
  
Lokiego nie ma w Valhalli? Nie, przecież nie mogli go tam nie przyjąć! Ale jeśli... Gdzie jest teraz? W Helheim? Nie, to niemożliwe.  
— Helheim?  
Norny milczą.  
— Fólkvangr?  
Milczą.  
— Helgafjell?  
Milczą!  
Thorowi za chwilę zabraknie miejsc dla umarłych, a wtedy... Wtedy pozostaną te dla żywych.  
  
Nie. Przecież Loki nie żyje, nie żyje na dobre. Nie udałby własnej śmierci, Thor jest tego pewien, tak, tu Loki zawsze znał granice. Zresztą, z Bifrostu do otchłani rzucił się naprawdę, naprawdę próbował zginąć, reszta to nie jego oszustwo tylko... wyrok losu. Nie, przecież Norny powiedziały, że nie kierują losem. I nie, raczej nie ukochały Lokiego (Thor zastanawia się, czy w ogóle mają jakieś uczucia). Przeżył. Już raz Loki przeżył. Nie, nie, nie. Tym razem Thor sam widział, wie dobrze, trzymał ciało brata w ramionach, nieruchome, blade... Zakrwawione. Nie, nikt by tego nie...  
Te Norny! Czy one muszą tak milczeć?  
  
A jeśli? Jeśli pomogła mu jego magia? Jeśli jakimś cudem tylko zasłabł? Jeśli gdzieś teraz jest... I ma powód, by się ukrywać... Oczywiście, że ma. Na pewno myśli, że ma. Pewnie myśli, że po wszystkim, co przeszli, i tak wróciłby do swojej celi. Pewnie myśli, że Thor odgrażał mu się naprawdę, a przecież… nawet Odyn nie trzymałby go tam wiecznie! (mieli czekać, aż Loki nieco zmięknie, ochłonie, przemyśli). A może ucieka przed czymś innym? Przed kimś? Thanosem? Sen. Tortury. Berło Chitaurich. Te niebieskie oczy. Ich rozmowa w midgardzkich górach („Kto cię kontroluje, Loki?”). Nie, trzy ostatnie rzeczy są prawdziwe. Trzy czy cztery?  
— Tylko dokąd Loki by poszedł... — głos zaczyna mu się łamać. — Al... Alfheim? Tamte elfy zawsze były dla nas miłe.  
Cisza.  
— Vanaheim? Powiedziano by Hogunowi!  
Cisza.  
— Mid...  
— Przeznaczenie już dawno wybrało dla niego miejsce.  
  
Ta nagła odpowiedź Norn, te wszystkie myśli... Już nie ma mrozu, jego miejsce zajął ogień. Nie, to niemożliwe. Cały ten sen, nadzieja, że Loki żyje... To wszystko jest niemożliwe. Pomieszało mu się w głowie, Norny pomieszały jeszcze bardziej. Sądził, że mu pomogą, a tylko zaszkodziły. Są fałszywe. Tak jak jego sen.  
— Bywajcie — rzuca tylko i zrywa się do wyjścia.  
Norny żegnają go śmiechem. Nie wie dlaczego, nie wnika, już w nic nie będzie wnikał. Musi przestać się zadręczać, musi w końcu odpuścić, egzystować jakoś dalej...  
Gdy jest już na zewnątrz, sięga po młot, zerka na wyryte runy, gładzi je palcami, uspokaja oddech. Tak, przestanie się zadręczać.  
— Heimdallu!  
Ale najpierw sprawdzi. Zresztą, i tak już miał wracać do domu.

**Author's Note:**

> Jakby co to "daj nam buziaka" ("now give us a kiss") naprawdę było w filmie i to naprawdę jest wyłącznie platoniczne ;)
> 
> Frigga, która odkryła (przy pomocy magii), że Loki przeżył samobójczy upadek z Bifrostu, to jest właśnie to nawiązanie do filmowego komiksu (w ogóle tam jest takie ładne wyjaśnienie, skąd w Avengersach Thor wiedział o Lokim, skąd ten Thor lądujący na samolocie Avengersów).
> 
> Owszem, Norny i nazewnictwo są pożyczone z mitologii, ale fik, jak i filmy, z mitologią czy komiksami nie ma zbyt wiele wspólnego (na szczęście). Za Norny tak w ogóle przepraszam - co prawda zdarzyło mi się kiedyś pisać o tolkienowskich Valarach, ale przyznam wam, że średnio czuję te wszystkie mistyczne istoty "wyższe" ;P


End file.
